leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Najsłabsze Serce
Rozdział I — Trzeba było ją zabić. Mój brat ustawił dwie kostki cukru na łyżeczce opartej na krawędzi filiżanki. Całą swoją uwagę poświęcił nalewaniu herbaty. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy zamieniły się w uśmiech, a z jego ust wyrwał się radosny śmiech, gdy przyglądał się, jak kształty roztapiają się i mieszają ze sobą. Nie mogąc uciec, ostatnie resztki słodkości zniknęły w ciemnym napoju. — Lady Sofia nie będzie problemem. — powiedziałam. Stevan, zdenerwowany, machnął ręką w powietrzu. — Dziś, być może, ale jutro? Emocje narastają, jeżeli się ich nie kontroluje, siostro. Spojrzał na mnie badawczo. — Lepiej zgasić iskrę, zanim podpali cały dom, prawda? — Rozmawiałam z głównym wywiadowcą rodu Arvino... — Ci twoi wywiadowcy i te twoje układy. Wciąż uważam, że zdradziła swój ród i powinna za to zapłacić życiem... — Jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas — powiedziałam, łagodząc ton wypowiedzi. — Zawarłam umowę. Adalbert dopilnuje, żeby nie sprawiała kłopotów. On za nią odpowiada. Dyskusja z mojej strony się zakończyła. Stevan odchylił się na krześle, spoglądając z pełną żalu akceptacją i zaczął skubać koc leżący na jego kolanach. — Przydałaby mu się dodatkowa para oczu — Stevan odchrząknął cicho. Stevanowi nigdy nie chodziło o drogę do celu, tylko o rezultat. Zdaniem brata, modyfikacje, które wprowadziłam, mogłyby rozwiązać wiele problemów w . Rzadko zastanawiał się nad tym, co doprowadziło do tych decyzji. Przytrzymałam filiżankę w jednej ręce, a drugą sięgnęłam do biodra, gdzie spoczywała zwinięta linka z hakiem. Stevan miał częściowo rację. Rezultaty są fajne, ale ja znacznie bardziej preferowałam pogoń. Obserwowałam Stevana przez parę unoszącą się z filiżanki. Zacisnął usta, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Skóra na jego policzkach pobladła i uwydatniła plamy starcze, które wynurzyły się zza jedwabiu owiniętego wokół jego szyi. — To nie wszystko — rzekłam. — Tak łatwo mnie przejrzeć, siostro? Prawdopodobnie by się zarumienił, gdyby jego słabe tętno na to pozwoliło. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się boleśnie i wyciągnął złożony kawałek papieru oraz ozdobiony paciorkami różaniec z szuflady biurka stojącego między nami. Stevan cofnął swój wózek inwalidzki, kaszląc z wysiłku. Na nim przestawił kilka wajch, co sprawiło, że małe zębatki poruszyły większe, a cały mechanizm popchnął wózek razem z nim w moją stronę. — Krótkotrwałe zaręczyny lady Arvino nie były jedyną rzeczą, która została odkryta w tym całym zamieszaniu — powiedział. — To znaleziono na jednym z ludzi barona podczas porządków. Odstawiłam filiżankę na spodek i sięgnęłam po kawałek papieru i różaniec. Przeniosłam ciężar ciała i końcówki moich ostrzy wbiły się głębiej w kosztowny dywan. Krawędzie notatki były przypalone, a zielonkawy blask lekko rozświetlał kartkę ze śladu przypalenia. Różaniec był często używany — powierzchnia szklanych paciorków była błyszcząca i gładka. — . Mój brat wypowiadał moje imię w taki sposób wyłącznie, gdy był śmiertelnie poważny. Albo, gdy czegoś chciał. Rozłożyłam notatkę, z której uniósł się drażniący zapach powiązany z . Przyjrzałam się linijkom. Zaprezentowany schemat był elegancki i uporządkowany, a opis precyzyjny. Moje oczy trafiły na znak artefaktora w momencie, gdy odezwał się Stevan. — Jeżeli Naderi powrócił... — Hakim Naderi odszedł. Słowa odruchowo wystrzeliły z moich ust. Upłynęło już więcej niż całe lata, od kiedy kryształograf służył jako główny artefaktor naszego rodu — upłynęły wręcz całe żywoty. Stevan rozważał następny ruch. — Wiesz, co to jest, siostro. — Tak. Spojrzałam na papier. Diagram przedstawiał mechaniczno-kryształową konstrukcję, która pulsowała w mojej klatce piersiowej. Trzymałam w rękach plany mojego serca. — Myśleliśmy, że wszystkie zostały zniszczone. Jeżeli ten istnieje, mogą także inne. Mógłbym wreszcie uwolnić się od tego wózka — powiedział. — Chodzić po domu, jak na przywódcę klanu przystało. — Być może nadszedł czas, aby ktoś inny został przywódcą — odparłam. Minęło wiele lat od czasu, gdy Stevan mógł sam poruszać się po domu. To coś, o czym jego dzieci i wnuki nie pozwalają mu zapomnieć. Nie był to tylko kawałek papieru i różaniec. Dla Stevana była to mapa prowadząca do nieśmiertelności. — To tylko jeden schemat — kontynuowałam. — Wydaje mi się, że jeżeli odnajdziemy pozostałe projekty Naderiego, nasi artefaktorzy będą mogli odtworzyć jego dzieło. Pozostałby tylko problem kwestii zasilania... — Camille. Proszę. Spojrzałam na brata. Czas nie był łaskawy dla jego słabego od urodzenia ciała. Ale jego oczy, po tych wszystkich latach, jego oczy były wciąż takie jak moje, błękitne, charakterystyczne dla Ferrosów. Ten głęboki kolor nie tracił mocy nawet z wiekiem czy wskutek choroby. Jego oczy miały ten sam lśniący kolor co hexkryształy oświetlające rysunek, który trzymałam. Teraz błagał mnie wzrokiem. — Ty i ja razem osiągnęliśmy większy sukces, niż marzyło się to matce i ojcu — powiedział. — Jeżeli twoje wzmocnienie można powtórzyć, to ten sukces — nasz sukces, Camille — mógłby być wieczny. Ten ród zapewni Piltover dobrą przyszłość. Moglibyśmy zapewnić dobrobyt całemu Valoranowi. Stevan zawsze miał talent do dramatyczności. W połączeniu z jego słabym zdrowiem, naszym rodzicom ciężko było odmawiać mu czegokolwiek. — Nie jestem wywiadowcą dla całego Valoranu. Możliwe, że nic nie znajdę. Stevan odetchnął z ulgą. — Ale poszukasz? Skinęłam głową i oddałam mu schemat, ale zatrzymałam różaniec, wciskając go do kieszeni. Odwróciłam się i szykowałam do odejścia. — Camille? Jeżeli on wciąż żyje i go odnajdziesz... — To wszystko będzie tak jak wcześniej — powiedziałam, powstrzymując mojego brata przed dalszym rozgrzebywaniem mojej przeszłości. — Moja służba, jak zawsze, ma na celu dobrobyt tego rodu. Rozdział II Popołudniowe tłumy wciąż kłębiły się na ulicach, wyczekując na uroczystości Dnia Postępu. Twarze ludzi przepełniał zapał przygotowań do obserwowania corocznych pokazów innowacji. Jednakże to nie oni, a zagraniczny kupiec, który wywrócił się po wypiciu za dużo, wyjawił, że ktoś mnie śledzi. — Na zmrożony cycek niedźwiedzia Ursine — powiedział kupiec, zirytowany tłumem. Odepchnął tych, którzy chcieli mu pomóc. — Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Piltover zgromadzili się wokół nas, z wyjątkiem jednej osoby, która stała na skraju placu. Cały czas miałam ją na oku, gdy schyliłam się do kupca. — Więc wstawaj — powiedziałam. spojrzał na mnie. W zdenerwowaniu sięgnął po rzeźbiony sztylet, który spoczywał u jego pasa. Zobaczyłam, jak jego spojrzenie przejeżdża po hexkrysztale w mojej klatce piersiowej i spoczywa na moich zaostrzonych nogach. Mężczyzna upuścił nóż. — Dobry chłopiec — powiedziałam. — A teraz zejdź mi z drogi. Przytaknął z tępym wyrazem twarzy. Cofnął się, a cały tłum najpierw się rozproszył, a potem znowu zgromadził podczas jego ulicznej wędrówki. Tylko mój prześladowca się nie ruszał, obserwując mnie z oddali. Poruszałam się w tłumie, a ludzie schodzili mi z drogi. Gdy nadarzyła się okazja, zanurkowałam do ślepej uliczki i za pomocą linki z hakiem podciągnęłam się do drewnianej belki, znajdującej się w górze. Ukryłam się w ciemności i czekałam. Chwilę później śledząca mnie osoba weszła do uliczki. Jej ubrania były wystarczająco pospolite, aby nie przyciągać żadnej uwagi w Zaun, ale zdobiony bicz u jej boku świadczył o pochodzeniu z Piltover, albo przynajmniej o bardzo hojnym sponsorze. Zaczekałam, aż wejdzie w promień światła, który ją oślepi. Gdy stanęła w odpowiednim miejscu, zeskoczyłam na dół, a moje ostrza lekko zagłębiły się w podłoże. — Zgubiłaś coś, dziewczynko? — powiedziałam, lekko warcząc. Jej dłoń skierowała się w stronę skórzanej rękojeści bicza. Kusiło ją, ale ostatecznie wygrał zdrowy rozsądek. — Chyba właśnie to znalazłam. Dziewczyna uniosła otwartą dłoń do ramienia. — Przynoszę wiadomość. Uniosłam brew. — Od twojego brata, pani — rzekła. Pomysły Stevana doprowadzą kiedyś do czyjejś śmierci, jeżeli nie będzie ostrożny. — Daj mi ją. Dziewczyna trzymała jedną rękę w górze, a drugą wyciągnęła niewielką notatkę z rękawa. Na woskowej pieczęci widniał symbol rodu Ferros oraz osobisty znak Stevana. — Jeżeli poruszysz czymś więcej niż rzęsą, poderżnę ci gardło — powiedziałam. Otworzyłam notatkę. Czułam, jak rośnie we mnie złość. Stevan ubzdurał sobie, że wynajmie mi pomoc. Na wypadek, gdyby moje śledztwo wywołało „zalegające sentymenty”, które uniemożliwiłyby mi wypełnienie obowiązków. Powtarzałam sobie, że chciał dobrze, ale nawet po tylu latach wyglądało na to, że nie do końca ufał mi w sprawie Hakima. Tchórzostwem było ukrywanie tych uczuć i niepowiedzenie mi tego w twarz, zanim wyszłam. — Powinnam cię zabić za dostarczenie tej obrazy — powiedziałam, czekając na jej odpowiedź. — Podaj swoje imię. — Aviet. Nie drżał jej ani głos, ani dłonie. Była młoda, nie miała zmodyfikowanego nawet palca. — I przyjęłaś to zadanie, wiedząc, jakie mogą być konsekwencje mojej irytacji? — Tak, moja pani — odparła. — Miałam nadzieję, że jeżeli cię zadowolę, to zajmę bardziej... stałą pozycję w twoim rodzie. — Rozumiem. Odwróciłam się do niej plecami i zaczęłam wychodzić z uliczki, dając jej szansę na atak, jeżeli taki był jej prawdziwy zamiar. Usłyszałam, jak świst wypuszczanego powietrza oraz pobrzękiwanie, gdy poprawiała zwinięty u swego boku bicz. Podążyła za mną. — Czy kierujemy się w jakieś konkretne miejsce, moja pani? — Do kościoła — rzekłam, poklepując różaniec w kieszeni. — Postaraj się nadążyć. Rozdział III Pierwsze zgromadzenie czcicieli Wspaniałej Ewolucji wciąż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, przebywało w Piltover. Tu, za granicznymi rynkami, szkodliwy odór miasta znajdującego się poniżej góruje nad zapachami smażonego mięsa oraz słodkich ciast. Szarość z Zaun napłynęła niczym fala. Owijała się wokół nóg i gromadziła na zasłonach poszczególnych stanowisk. Zwróciłam się do dziewczyny. — Zostaniesz tutaj. — Mam za panią podążać — rzekła Aviet. — Pani brat... — Zostaniesz tutaj — powtórzyłam, ucinając dyskusję. Moja cierpliwość w stosunku do poczynań brata malała z każdą minutą. — Czciciele Wspaniałej Ewolucji to fanatycy. Bardzo nie lubią niezmodyfikowanych. Spojrzałam na swoją nową asystentkę, czekając na jej sprzeciw. Aviet przeniosła ciężar ciała na pięty. Rwała się do walki, aby dowieść swojej wartości, ale nie była pewna, czy to odpowiedni moment. Uśmiechnęłam się. — Jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas, dziewczyno. Rozdział IV Wejście do starego budynku prowadziło do przyćmionego foyer, oddzielonego od głównego hallu żelazną siatką. Przez metalowe romby przebijało się żółte światło lamp, które oświetlały zgromadzenie. Jakieś 50 osób mamrotało w harmonii, sprawiając wrażenie, że pod ich stopami znajdowała się wielka maszyna. Welwetowe szaty w ciemnych kolorach owijały te części ich ciał, które wciąż były ludzkie, a metalowe ręce i zmodyfikowane nogi zostały wystawione na ciepło bijące od lamp. Tu, zaawansowane modyfikacje mieszały się z takimi o bardziej utylitarnych funkcjach. Piltovańczyk czy Zaunita — nie miało to znaczenia dla czcicieli . Te sprawy drugorzędne dla ich pościgu za wyższym celem. Na środku grupy stała młoda kobieta, która mechanicznymi rękami sięgnęła ku mężczyźnie z gładką, metalową szczęką. — Ciało jest kruche — rzekła do mężczyzny. — Ciało jest słabe. — Maszyna napędza nasze życie — odparła cała grupa. Słowa odbiły się echem po pomieszczeniu. — Postęp jest przyszłością. Nie przyszłam tu, aby tego doświadczyć. Trzymałam się w cieniu, niewidoczna dla zmodyfikowanego tłumu, i kontynuowałam poszukiwania. Rozdział V Usłyszałam łagodne bulgotanie esofiltra Brata Zaviera, zanim go zobaczyłam. Jego łysiejąca głowa była wciśnięta w klatkę piersiową tak bardzo, na ile pozwalał aparat do oddychania. Podpalał kilka lamp w rogach ołtarza bocznej kaplicy. Nad nim znajdował się wykonany z ołowiu i szkła wizerunek postaci. Szara Pani, święta patronka czcicieli Wspaniałej Ewolucji. Witraż był rozświetlony blaskiem lamp łukowych z zewnątrz. Podeszłam do ołtarza. Leżały na nim słoiki pełne organów. Pojedyncze gałki oczne przypominały piklowane jajka. Zawinięte w płótna ofiary leżały z boku, niektóre dobre, inne oleiste i poszarpane. Kilka much fruwało nad odrzuconymi szczątkami zgromadzenia. Jeden z owiniętych pakunków się poruszył. Mały szczur wystawił nos, rzucając mi wyzwanie, abym odebrała mu nagrodę. Gaza z jego nowo znalezionego skarbu zahaczyła o narożnik i pakunek się rozwinął, ujawniając wysuszony palec. Szczur zszedł na dół, ale Brat Zavier odgonił go w mrok. — Camile — rzekł. Ton jego głosu wskazywał, że się uśmiecha. — Przyszłaś, żeby poddać się kontemplacji? — Przyszłam po informacje, bracie. Wyciągnęłam różaniec z kieszeni; szklane paciorki wisiały na łańcuszku. Brat Zavier zwrócił się ku mnie. Jego oczy także znajdowały się za szkłem, powiększone jak te w słoikach, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich były pełne życia. Podałam mu różaniec. — Gdzie to znalazłaś? — potrząsnął głową, przyglądając mu się uważnie, a następnie mlasnął językiem. — Nieważne, powinienem już wiedzieć, żeby nie zadawać takich pytań. Powrócił do zapalania lamp. — Kilka tygodniu temu spotkałem mężczyznę, który miał to przy sobie. Przyszedł zapalić świeczkę i prosił ją o przysługę w nadchodzący Dzień Postępu. Brat Zavier skinął w stronę postaci przedstawionej w oknie. Płaszcz Szarej Pani był mozaiką stworzoną z popielato-fioletowego szkła, utlenionych zębatek oraz osmolonych tłoków. Jej imię często było wzywane, gdy jakiś wynalazca czuł się bezsilny lub poniósł porażkę. Jej błogosławieństwo nierzadko wymagało ofiary. — Był opalony niczym mieszkańcy pustyni i starszy od typowych zagranicznych praktykantów, którzy chcieli wziąć udział w przesłuchaniach — kontynuował Brat Zavier. — Wiesz, którego klanu szukał? — Mówił, że wynajmuje pokój blisko klanu Arvino. Szum zgromadzenia poniżej zamilkł. — Obrządki dzisiejszego wieczoru zakończyły się. Wzywają mnie obowiązki. Brat Zavier poklepał mnie po ręce. Zebrał swoje ciemne szaty i udał się do głównego hallu, pozostawiając mnie z myślami. Hakim powrócił, ale nie dał znaku życia. Nie, żebyśmy podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy poruszyli kwestię sposobów na skontaktowanie się ze sobą. Podniosłam palec z podłogi i położyłam go razem z innymi ofiarami. To, że zachowywał się jak zwykły praktykant, denerwowało mnie. Hakim zdecydowanie przewyższał artefaktorów klanu Arvino. Przez jedno z bocznych okien kaplicy zobaczyłam Aviet stojącą pod lampą uliczną. Wciąż była posłuszna... przynajmniej na razie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie dźwięk zgrzytania; cichy, ale jednak głośniejszy niż szczur. Poczułam, jak hexkryształ w mojej klatce piersiowej wibruje, gdy zwróciłam się ku nadchodzącemu zagrożeniu. — Czy jesteś nią? — zapytał cichy głos. Z ciemnego rogu obok metalowej ławki wyłoniła się mała dziewczynka. Nie miała więcej niż sześć, może siedem lat. — Czy jesteś Szarą Panią? — zapytała ponownie. Była teraz bliżej, a pulsowanie mojego hexkryształu zwolniło, oświetlając jej twarz błękitnym blaskiem. W jednej ręce trzymała pakunek zawinięty w gazę, przypominający te, które leżały za mną. Drugi rękaw jej ciemnej sukienki był pusty. Stojąc, górowałam nad nią. Kucnęłam, zniżając twarz do jej poziomu, i delikatnie dotknęłam metalowej ławy, aby uwolnić trochę kryształowej energii zgromadzonej w palcach. Dziewczynka przyglądała się odbiciu iskry w moich metalowych nogach. — Czy oddałaś nogi z okazji Dnia Postępu? — zapytała. Czciciele Wspaniałej Ewolucji świętowali starą zaunańską tradycję, oddając coś osobistego w Dzień Postępu w nadziei, że następna wersja wynalazku będzie lepsza. Była to praktyka, która sięgała starożytnych czasów, gdy mieszkańcy Zaun musieli odbudować swoje życia po zniszczeniach, do jakich doprowadził „incydent”. Bogactwo i rozwój Piltover zlokalizowanego na szczycie tych ruin służyły za dowód na to, że ta tradycja ma uzasadnienie. Spojrzałam na dziewczynkę. To nie nogi oddałam dawno temu w Dzień Postępu, ale coś znacznie bardziej cennego. — Wybrałam je sama — rzekłam. — Ponieważ lepiej służyły moim celom. Dziewczynka skinęła głową. Błękitne światło między nami przygasło, ale wciąż widziałam ciemne żyły na małych palcach, które ściskały pakunek. Zaraza bardzo rzadko atakowała kogoś tak młodego w tej części miasta. Czciciele Wspaniałej Ewolucji często przygarniali chorych, uznając usunięcie umierającej części ciała za klucz do transformacji ludzkiego życia i wiary za pomocą technologii. — Brat Zavier mówi, że z czasem jest coraz lepiej — odparła. — Mówi prawdę — powiedziałam. Lekarz, który się nią zajmował, zaniedbał swoje obowiązki. Powinien był odciąć jej obie ręce. Jestem pewna, że chirurg tłumaczył swój brak odwagi dobrocią, ale takie czekanie nie pomoże dziewczynce. Jeżeli druga ręka wkrótce nie zostanie usunięta, te żyły zbliżą się do jej klatki piersiowej, z czasem zaczerniając jej serce. Miałaby małe szanse na dożycie kolejnego Dnia Postępu. Mała przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się nad następną wypowiedzią. W tym momencie wychwyciłam ruch po drugiej stronie jednego z okien. Obserwowałam zbliżające się mroczne kształty. Aviet nie była już sama. Skierowałam się do przyćmionego korytarza, aby wyjść na zewnątrz. — Brakuje ci ich? — krzyknęła dziewczynka. Nie odpowiedziałam. Wiedziałam, że nadzieja dziewczynki falowała niczym ognie lamp stojących na ołtarzu. Wiedziałam, ponieważ pamiętałam, że sama miałam podobnie. Wiele lat temu Hakim zadał mi podobne pytanie. Serce? On? Czy brakowałoby mi ich? Dotknęłam swojego hexkryształu, upewniając się, że wibruje w stałym tempie. Na prawo od wygrawerowanego symbolu rodu Ferros wyczułam niewielkie litery. To był znak Hakima Naderiego. — Nie — skłamałam. Rozdział VI Aviet była gotowa do walki, jej blond włosy lśniły niczym aureola pod światłem lampy ulicznej. Pięciu mężczyzn krążyło wokół niej niczym sępy. Modyfikacje, w które byli wyposażeni, nadawały ich sylwetkom postrzępione kształty. — Daj nam ten śliczny drobiazg, a może zabijemy cię szybko — rzekł najmniejszy, przyglądając się biczowi w dłoni Aviet. Wszystkie udręki tego dnia się skumulowały, poczynając od braterskiego zbesztania przez Stevana, przez moją nową, niepotrzebną towarzyszkę, aż po myśl, że Hakim powrócił. Czułam, jak zgromadzona energia biegnie mi po kręgosłupie, chcąc wyrwać się na wolność. Pompatyczny łotr i jego ekipa doskonale się nadadzą. — Nie powiedziałeś „proszę” — rzekłam. Ten wygadany ze spiczastym nosem spojrzał w górę. — Hej, chłopaki — rzekł. — Teraz nie mamy się czym martwić. Wygląda na to, że starczy dla wszystkich. — Miło, że do nas dołączyłaś, moja pani — powiedziała Aviet. — Tak, właśnie mieliśmy wziąć się za drobne świętowanie Dnia Postępu — powiedział jeden z większych, wyposażony w miedziane modyfikacje. Jego partner o podobnym rozmiarze naciągnął brudną, wełnianą czapkę na wypełniony płynem okular i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Wasza książęca mość. Moje przybycie rozproszyło ich uwagę, przez co krąg się przekrzywił i otworzyło się niewielkie przejście. To wystarczyło. Szybkość i rozważne myślenie zawsze mnie cechowały i szybko rzuciłam się w stronę wyłomu, jednocześnie tnąc chudzielca po ramieniu. Moja zaostrzona noga przecięła brudne ubranie, cienka linia czerwieni szybko rozniosła się po tkaninie, ale to błękit energii z hexkryształu pozbawił go przytomności. Grubas i ten z akcentem sump ruszyli na Aviet, a dryblasy skierowały się w moją stronę. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się mroczny uśmiech; po tylu rozmyślaniach było to dokładnie to, czego potrzebowałam. Moi partnerzy do tańca nie byli zachwyceni. Obaj mieli grube naramienniki, które spokojnie mogłyby robić za dzwony w wieży zegarowej. Jeszcze nie zdecydowali, który zbliży się pierwszy, a to było dla mnie idealną okazją. Chciałam zaatakować obu. Skierowałam się w stronę tego z okularem, pozwalając, aby moja tylna noga przecięła tuby jego odzianego w miedź brata. Źle ocenił mój zasięg i teraz chciał połączyć z powrotem przecięte przewody chempompy. Niskie cięcie unieruchomiło nogę jego partnera od kolana w dół. Odczekałam chwilę, aż miedziany wróci z działającym ramieniem. Zawsze myśleli, że uda im się uniknąć drugiego uderzenia. Zawsze się mylili. — Teraz pozbieraj się do kupy i precz mi z oczu — powiedziałam. Jego brat już kuśtykał w kierunku cieni, ciągnąć za sobą bezużyteczną nogę. Metalowy bicz Aviet rozbrzmiewał z zaułka. Pojawił się kolejny metalowy, a iskry uderzały o grubasa, który leżał na ziemi z zasłoniętą twarzą i łzami spływającymi po policzkach. Było tylko czterech. Rozejrzałam się. Ten o szczurzej twarzy z wielkim ego uciekł. Znalazłam go, jak zmierzał w stronę Hali Składania. Moja linka z hakiem wbiła się głęboko w kamień nad wejściem do hali. Szybko skoczyłam na szczura i przetoczyliśmy się po ziemi. Gdy się zatrzymaliśmy, byłam na górze. Jego oddech był szybki i płytki. Naprawdę ci się wydawało, że dasz radę uciec? — zapytałam cicho i spokojnie. Zaprzeczył głową z przerażeniem, ale ręką sięgnął do noża przy pasie. Zmrużył oczy przed oślepiającym blaskiem mojego hexkryształu, który znajdował się tuż przy jego twarzy. Desperacko pragnął wbić nóż w moje udo lub zrobić cokolwiek, co uwolniłoby go ode mnie. — No dalej — szepnęłam. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, ale nie pozwolił, aby moje słowa pozostały bez odpowiedzi. Czubek jego noża przebił czarną skórę, ale nie ruszył się dalej, zatrzymany przez moją metalową nogę. Zdumienie pojawiło się na jego twarzy w chwili, gdy ręka omsknęła się wskutek siły ciosu i zaciśnięta w pięść dłoń rozcięła się ostrzem jego własnego noża. Nie powstrzymał krzyku jak pozostali i rozbrzmiał on wśród kamiennych budynków. Spojrzałam w górę, gdy odbijał się echem po Hali Składania. Witraż Szarej Pani znajdował się nad nami. Do okna przyciśnięta była drobna twarzyczka, która przyglądała się uważnie. Nachyliłam się, pozwalając, aby ostrze z mojego kolana przycisnęło się do tętnicy pulsującej w jego szyi. — Jeżeli jeszcze raz będziecie tu polować, skończę z wami — powiedziałam. Zdając sobie sprawę, że darowałam mu życie, szybko odpełznął do tyłu. Gdy oddalił się wystarczająco, wstał, ściskając krwawiącą dłoń, i pobiegł w kierunku jakiejś ciemnej dziury, aby lizać rany. Słyszałam, jak Aviet zwija swój metalowy bicz. — Słyszałam, że ponoć nie masz serca pod tymi wszystkimi mechanizmami — rzekła z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. — Być może plotki są przesadzone. — Uważaj na słowa, dziewczyno — rzekłam chłodno, wychodząc z uliczki. — Albo będziesz musiała uważać także na mnie. Rozdział VII Graniczny Rynek i Hala Składania zawsze były skryte w cieniu, przytłoczone całym postępem, który górował nad nimi. Jednak zrobiło się naprawdę ciemno, nim dotarliśmy do domu w pobliżu klanu Arvino. Po odpowiedniej zachęcie właściciel bardzo chętnie podzielił się swoją księgą rejestrową, choć jego pismo pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Naderi siedział albo w piwnicy, albo na trzecim piętrze. Wysłałam Aviet do piwnicy, a sama skorzystałam z linki z hakiem, aby dostać się do otwartego okna na trzecim piętrze. W niewielkiej kuźni mieszczącej się na tyłach pomieszczenia pozostały tylko dymiące węgle przykryte grubą warstwą popiołu. Kucnęłam w oknie i weszłam do środka. Pokój był przyćmiony; tylko jedna lampa oświetlała niewielkie biurko. Jednakże to mężczyzna śpiący przy biurku przykuł moją uwagę. Miał ciemne, kręcone włosy i skórę spaloną słońcem pustyni. Wibracje mojego hexkryształu zatrzymały się na chwilę. Być może on także zatrzymał dla siebie upływ czasu. — Hakim — powiedziałam delikatnie. Kształt przy biurku poruszył się, powoli się budząc. Przeciągnął się z kocią gracją i odwrócił się. Młody mężczyzna przetarł oczy z niedowierzania. Tak bardzo przypominał Hakima, że aż sprawił mi ból. Ale to nie był on. — Pani Ferros? — rozbudził się bardziej. — Co pani tu robi? — Czy my się znamy? — zapytałam. — Nie, moja pani — rzekł zażenowany. — Ale często widywałem pani twarz. Podszedł do biurka i zaczął przerzucać papiery, wyciągając kartkę, która była trochę starsza i bardziej zniszczona niż pozostałe. Podał mi ją. Linie były mocne, tusz nałożony dokładnie, a cieniowanie precyzyjne. To było dzieło Hakima, ale nie był to żaden diagram. Był to rysunek mojej twarzy. Nie kojarzę, żebym mu pozowała. Musiał narysować to z pamięci, po zakończeniu pracy w laboratorium. Włosy miałam opuszczone. Uśmiechałam się. Byłam zakochana. Ukłucie było tak mocne, że musiałam zaczerpnąć powietrza. Nie powiedziałam nic do młodego człowieka stojącego przede mną. Nie byłam w stanie. — Zupełnie, jakby dopiero co został narysowany, moja pani — rzekł, wypełniając ciszę. Miał to być komplement, ale tylko podkreślił te wszystkie myśli, które wirowały mi w głowie. — Mój wujek nosił to przy sobie, dopóki nie odszedł. — Twój wujek, czy on nie żyje? — Tak, Hakim Naderi. Pamiętasz go? — zapytał. — Tak. Słowo utkwiło mi w ustach i owinęło się wokół samolubnego pytania, które nosiłam w sobie zdecydowanie za długo. Takiego, na które nie byłam pewna, czy chcę uzyskać odpowiedź. Jeżeli ból związany z tym wspomnieniem miał być tak dotkliwy, jak tysiące drobnych ran, to lepiej, żeby wszystkie zadano w tym samym momencie, by mieć z tym spokój. Spojrzałam na młodego mężczyznę, który tak bardzo przypominał Hakima. — Powiedz mi, czy twój wujek był żonaty? — Nie, moja pani — rzekł, nie mając pewności, czy odpowiedź mnie rozczaruje. — Wujek Hakim mówił, że miłość do pracy to wszystko, czego mu w życiu potrzeba. Wszystkie swoje łzy wypłakałam dawno temu, więc teraz nie napływały żadne. Podniosłam stos papierów i umieściłam na nim rysunek mojej twarzy. Linie tuszu mieniły się błękitnym światłem maszyny, która zastąpiła moje serce. To, kim byłam. To, z czego zrezygnowałam. Całe to poświęcenie, przez które jestem, kim jestem. Wszystko to ujrzałam w sprawiających ból szczegółach. Mogłam trzymać się przeszłości, ale nie mogłam mieć jej ponownie. — To wszystko? Cała jego praca? — moje słowa były tylko szeptem. — Tak, moja pani, ale... — jego głos załamał się z przerażenia, gdy umieściłam stos na węglach i lekko dmuchnęłam. Papier szybko się zajął i zapłonął na czerwono i pomarańczowo. Przyglądałam się, jak moja przeszłość czernieje, dopóki nie zostały tylko żar i pył. Młody mężczyzna sprowadził mnie z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Bratanek Hakima powoli potrząsał głową, jego niedowierzanie było wyczuwalne — rozumiałam, jak stracenie wszystkiego tak szybko mogło go przytłoczyć. Był otępiały. Sprowadziłam go po schodach na dół i wyprowadziłam na ulicę. Poprawił skórzaną torbę na ramieniu i wpatrywał się w bruk. Spojrzał na mnie; uczucie porażki zastąpił narastający strach. Pogrążona w swojej przeszłości nie zwróciłam uwagi na cienie na ulicy. Ledwo usłyszałam trzask metalu. Uderzenie bicza było szybkie i unieruchomiło moje ręce wzdłuż ciała. — Tyle wystarczy, moja pani — rzekła Aviet. Jej głos ociekał próżnością. Zobaczyłam, jak z góry na dół ogląda bratanka Hakima. — To za to zapłacił ci mój brat? — domyślałam się takiego obrotu spraw. Aviet cały wieczór wyczekiwała na okazję. Moje roztargnienie związane z odnalezieniem bratanka Hakima wydawało się tą najlepszą. — Tak — powiedziała. — Nam wszystkim. Dwóch wielkoludów wyszło z cienia, a ich naprawione modyfikacje odbijały światło lamp ulicznych. Grubas i jego szczurowaty kumpel podążali za nimi. To byli ci sami, którzy zaatakowali nas na tyłach Hali Składania. Gruby zagroził nożem bratankowi Hakima, a gryzoniowaty uśmiechnął się, a potem związał i zakneblował młodego praktykanta. Olbrzym z nowo podłączonymi chemtubami wyszedł do przodu. Jego palce drżały, pragnął odwdzięczyć mi się przemocą za tę, którą okazałam mu wcześniej. — Uważaj na kryształy, Emef — powiedziała Aviet. Bicz się zacisnął i poczułam, jak metalowe kajdanki zamykają mi się na nadgarstkach. Obeszła mnie dookoła i stanęła obok bratanka Hakima. — Mamy zabrać ich oraz Naderiego albo nie dostaniemy kasy. Czy to wszystko było spowodowane zazdrością mojego brata? Wiedziałam, że Stevan czuł upływ lat i widział mnie stojącą blisko, praktycznie nieśmiertelną. Jednakże nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co poświęciłam, aby służyć rodowi. Czy nie widział tego, co on musiałby poświęcić teraz? — A reszta? — zapytał miedziany, uśmiechając się w moją stronę, jakby miał siadać do uczty w Dzień Postępu. — Rób, co chcesz — odparła Aviet. — Bardzo miło z waszej strony, wasza książęca mość, że zademonstrowałaś wcześniej swoje zdolności — powiedział, zaciskając swoją zmodyfikowaną dłoń w pięść. Oczywiście nie czuł potrzeby ukrywania zamiarów wobec związanego przeciwnika. Jego uśmiech się powiększył. — Dzięki temu pójdzie szybciej. Metalowe kłykcie uderzyły o moją szczękę. Spodziewał się, że będę stawiać opór, ale zamiast tego pozwoliłam, żeby cios powalił mnie na kolano. Bezwładność sprawiła, że jego ciężkie ramię uderzyło o ziemię. Posmakowałam na ustach własnej krwi, ale to on stracił równowagę. Reszta umilkła. — Nie widziałeś wszystkich moich sztuczek — powiedziałam, podnosząc się na nogi. Energia moich hexkryształów krążyła we mnie, moc rosła niczym ściana. Brat olbrzyma próbował dołączyć, uderzając we mnie swoją zmodyfikowaną pięścią. Tarcza pojawiła się i syknęła, ale wytrzymała. Teraz to ja się uśmiechnęłam. Aviet pociągnęła za bicz, pragnąc wyciągnąć mnie z pola energetycznego. Ciągnęła mocno, abym straciła równowagę. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo żyłam na krawędzi. Wciąż mając związane ręce, skoczyłam w przód, wykonując kopnięcie z obrotu, przecinając gardło drugiego olbrzyma, i spadłam na ziemię, przebijając pierwszego. Bicz wyrwał się z rąk Aviet. Zwróciła się do dwójki, która wciąż trzymała bratanka Hakima. — Jak porzucicie robotę, zabiję was obu. — Wciąż uważasz, że mam serce? — zapytałam, gdy jej dwóch olbrzymów leżało martwych u moich stóp. Aviet straciła pewność siebie, ale nadal stała twardo na nogach. — Jestem mieczem i tarczą klanu Ferros — powiedziałam, a mój głos był zimny niczym lód. — Mój brat pragnie mnie zabić, aby przedłużyć swoje kruche życie z samolubnych powodów. Jego pragnienia zdradziły ród oraz własne obowiązki. Czułam, jak kryształy pulsują coraz szybciej. — A ty nie dożyjesz poranka — powiedziałam. Przez chwilę gromadziłem energię kryształu, aż tarcza, która mnie otaczała, zamieniła się w elektryczną klatkę. Nikt nie ucieknie. Wyskoczyłam w powietrze, wyżej niż wcześniej, i uderzyłam mocno o ziemię, roztrzaskując metal, który krępował moje nadgarstki oraz bruk znajdujący się między nami. Siła uderzenia przewróciła Aviet, jej dwóch bandziorów oraz bratanka Naderiego. Ulica zamieniła się w krater, a pył unosił się w powietrzu. Walka, na którą Aviet czekała od momentu spotkania, dzięki której miała wykazać się przed moim bratem, nie szła po jej myśli. Obcasy jej skórzanych butów zaszurały na bruku, jej ciało było gotowe do ucieczki, zanim w ogóle o tym pomyślała. Wyczułam jej strach, gdy stała przede mną. Nie wiem, co powiedział jej o mnie mój brat, ale zdecydowanie mnie nie doceniła. Aviet widziała, że wszelkie oznaki litości, jakie miałam wcześniej, zniknęły w wyniku ujawnienia zdrady mojego brata. Ruszyłam do przodu i pozwoliłam, aby moja tylna noga przemieściła się po łuku. Włożyłam więcej siły w uderzenie, gdy ostrze sięgnęło celu. Aviet bardzo chciała utrzymać swoje wnętrzności przed wylaniem się na ulicę, ale nie była w stanie. Szybko skończyłam z pozostałymi dwoma bandziorami i na ulicy znów zapadła cisza. Podniosłam przesiąknięty krwią bicz Aviet z ziemi. Bratanek Hakima Naderiego w panice cofnął się pod ścianę. Jego oddech był szybki spod brudnej szmaty, która go kneblowała. Podeszłam do niego tak, jak podchodzi się do zwierzęcia, którego nie chce się wystraszyć. Uwolniłam jego nadgarstki. Podałam mu dłoń, a jego palce drżały przy dotyku. Gdy stanął na nogi, puścił moją rękę. Ujrzał okrutne oblicze mojej służby, coś, czego nigdy nie chciałam pokazać Hakimowi, i stało się to z mojej winy. Łagodna kobieta, którą kiedyś byłam, prawdziwie się wypaliła i została zastąpiona przez chłodny mrok i szary pył. — Przesłuchania — rzekł, a jego szczęka drżała z trochę innego przerażenia. Wydarzenia tego wieczora dotarły do niego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był to sen. — Co mam jutro pokazać artefaktorom? — Uczyłeś się u swojego wujka? — Tak. Nauczył mnie wszystkiego, ale plany... Bratanek Hakima wiedział, jaki ma wybór: albo będzie pracował dla mnie, albo będzie musiał zrezygnować z dzieła swojego życia. Moja pozycja wywiadowcy nie pozwalała, aby wiedza, którą posiadał, wpadła w ręce innego rodu. W jego przerażonych oczach widziałam, jak wali się jego światopogląd. Byłam morderczą zbawczynią i mroczną protektorką. W tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że stałam się jego Szarą Panią; stalowym cieniem, którego należy się obawiać i który trzeba czcić. — Stworzysz dla nich lepsze jutro. — powiedziałam. Nie mogąc przekształcić swych myśli w słowa, skinął jedynie głową i ruszył w noc. Modliłam się, aby do rana odzyskał determinację. W przeciwnym wypadku nie znajdzie miejsca, w którym mógłby się przede mną ukryć. Rozdział VIII Stałam i wpatrywałam się w balkon gabinetu brata. Chłodny powiew wiatru poruszył proporce, które wisiały na okapach dachu domu. Pode mną rozciągało się całe miasto. Drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły i przez chwilę słyszałam odgłos przygotowań na jutrzejsze przyjęcie praktykantów. W tych głosach oraz szybkich krokach usłyszałam wspomnienia z wielu lat, a wszystkie były do siebie zbyt podobne, aby móc je rozróżnić. Wszystkie, z wyjątkiem dwóch: tego, w którym przystojny mężczyzna z pustyni tańczył z moim sercem. I tego, w którym go poprosiłam, aby mi je wyciął. Ileż to razy Hakim przychodził tu ze mną między tymi dwoma momentami? Wiatr, który teraz poruszał proporcami, często rozwiewał jego loki, gdy stał na balkonie. — Cóż za wspaniała obietnica — mówił, gdy jego oczy spoglądały na lśniące wieże w mieście, oświetlane blaskiem z położonego w dole Zaun. — Taka delikatna maszyna, której wszystkie elementy współgrają ze sobą. Powiedziałam mu to, co mówił mi ojciec: że to obietnica postępu, obietnica Piltover. Ruszała nasze miasto naprzód, ale ostrzegałam, że jedna źle dopasowana zębatka może zagrozić wszystkiemu. Jedna zębatka, która nie spełnia swojego zadania, może zniszczyć całą maszynę. Wózek Stevana przemieszczał się po dywanie. Moje palce tęskniły za lokami Hakima, a nawet za paciorkami różańca spoczywającego w mojej kieszeni. Zamiast tego zwijałam w rękach bicz Aviet coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej. Hakim tak bardzo chciał wyciągnąć mnie z mroku, lecz zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę, że służba mojemu rodowi to coś, od czego nie mogę się odciąć bardziej niż od własnego cienia. — Camille? Nie odpowiedziałam nic, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tego widoku oraz moich myśli o przeszłości. Mechanizm zastukał i wózek Stevana zatrzymał się za mną. — Wróciłaś — rzekł. — Aviet? Cisnęłam jej bicz na koc, który spoczywał na jego kolanach. — Rozumiem. — Wypełniła swoje przeznaczenie — odparłam. — To znaczy? — jak na kogoś, kto tak długo siedział w tym wózku, mój brat potrafił doskonale tańczyć. Skubał bicz palcami. — Przypomniała mi o moim — powiedziałam. „Twoim przeznaczeniu?” początkowa obawa Stevana zamieniła się we wzburzenie. Wiedział, że dziś umrze. Został przyłapany i nie mógł uciekać, w szczególności przede mną. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to spróbować zranić mnie tak samo dotkliwie, zanim jego życie dobiegnie końca. Ze względu na jego słabość, jedyną bronią były mu słowa. — Masz służyć mi — powiedział. — Tak, jak naszemu ojcu. Służyć. Mojemu ojcu. Odpowiednie słowa mogą zadać głębsze rany niż nóż. — Istniejesz po to, aby mi służyć — ryknął. — Nie, przysięgałam służyć temu rodowi — złożona przeze mnie przysięga rozbrzmiała w moim umyśle, przysięga wszystkich wywiadowców. Powtórzyłam ją teraz bez wysiłku czy skruchy. — Wobec tego rodu będę szczera i wierna, przedkładając jego potrzeby nad swoje. Aby tego dokonać, poświęcę swój umysł, ciało i serce. Te same słowa powiedziałam Hakimowi w dniu, w którym się rozstaliśmy. Nie mogłam być z nim, ponieważ oddałam się komuś innemu. — Wywiadowca ma mi służyć — głos Stevana sprowadził mnie z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Chwycił ramiona wózka tak mocno, że pojaśniały mu kłykcie. — Złożyłaś przysięgę naszemu ojcu i jak to się skończyło? Zginął, ponieważ byłaś zbyt słaba. A potem prawie opuściłaś nasz ród. I z jakiego powodu? Miłości? Troski? Gdzie wtedy była twoja służba? Rzucił te słowa w przestrzeń między nami. Pozwoliłam tym ciemnym żyłom, tej zarazie, szerzyć się zbyt długo. Jaką dobroć okazałam rodowi, ignorując całe szaleństwo? — Dla rodziny wycięłam swoje serce. Dla ciebie, Stevanie — powiedziałam. — Poświęciłam całą siebie. Czy po tych wszystkich latach możesz powiedzieć to samo? Stevan warknął niczym zmoczona iskra, która desperacko pragnęła się rozpalić, ale wiedział, że nie pozostało w nim nic, co mogłoby się zająć. — Ojciec po prostu ci to dał, ale to ja spędziłem całe życie, próbując mu udowodnić, że na to zasługuję — powiedział. Obrzydzenie ciążyło na jego słowach. Gniew mojego brata rósł i zatruwał powietrze niczym wyciek chemiczny. — Możesz widzieć we mnie zdrajcę, ale to ty za to odpowiadasz, siostro. Gdybyś była w stanie podjąć odpowiednie decyzje, ja nie musiałbym wkraczać. To ja pozwoliłam, żeby stał się tym potworem. Tolerowałam jego złowieszcze plany i motywacje, ponieważ nie chciałam mierzyć się z przyszłością bez niego; z przyszłością, w której nikt nie pamiętałby kobiety, którą kiedyś byłam. Gdybym była bardziej zdeterminowana, mogłam zakończyć to wszystko lata temu. Odcinałam od siebie różne rzeczy, ale przez cały ten czas nie miałam odwagi, aby odciąć tę część, o której wiedziałam, że zaczerni nasz ród. — Tamtej nocy uciekłabym z Hakimem, gdybyś nie postanowił mi przypomnieć o moich obowiązkach — powiedziałam. Przyszedł do mnie wtedy zakrwawiony i poobijany, zmuszając mnie do zmierzenia się z rzeczywistością, w której porzuciłam swoje obowiązki. Nawet gdy lata później odkryłam prawdę, że sam odpowiadał za atak na siebie, i tak poczułam ulgę. Gdy byłam na krawędzi, a mój osąd był przyćmiony sentymentem, działania brata sprawiły, że mogłam oddzielić honor od emocji. Wiedziałam, że bez interwencji Stevana mogłam zrezygnować z tego, kim miałam być. To właśnie dzięki jego podstępnemu zachęceniu podjęłam się roli, którą sprawuję po dziś dzień. Podeszłam do niego i moje palce spoczęły na jego ramionach. Pod jedwabiem czułam jego stare kości i wyjątkowo cienką skórą. Wibracje w mojej klatce piersiowej narastały. Stevan spojrzał na mnie, gdy energia narastała w moich modyfikacjach; błękit jego oczu zahartowany niczym odłamki szkła. — Zawsze za ciebie odpowiadałam, bracie — chłód powietrza zagościł w moich słowach. — Stevanie, już nigdy cię nie zawiodę. Czułam, jak od nagromadzonej energii włosy jeżą mi się na karku. Przesunęłam dłoń z ramienia na krawędź jego twarzy. Chłopięcy lok, który spadał mu na czoło, zniknął już wiele lat temu. Iskra przeskoczyła między moimi palcami i pochłonęła Stevana. Nie potrzeba było wiele, aby przeciążyć jego serce. Atroficzny mięsień, który pogrążył mojego brata w mroku, w końcu zamarł w jego piersi. Zamknął oczy, a jego policzek opadł na moją dłoń. Wibracje kryształów w mojej piersi zwolniły i wybijały równy rytm. Zwróciłam się w stronę miasta. Chłód dzisiejszej nocy osiądzie w jej metalowych kościach, lecz już jutro znów będzie parła do przodu, tętniąc życiem. Ku postępowi. Iście misterna maszyna. Ciekawostki * Opowieść jest zapowiedzią bohaterki oraz aktualizacji historycznych i . * Historia opowiada o jednej z intryg dotyczących oraz śmierci jej brata - Stevana. Kategoria:Opowiadania